Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building water-management system and a shower assembly that uses a water-management substrate.
Description of Related Art
Water-resistant substrate materials are used for various applications in the construction industry, and, particularly in showers, bathtubs, and other areas that are exposed to a high volume of water. These water-resistant substrate materials help prevent water from seeping into walls, floors and other areas, which, in turn, prevents water from damaging and deteriorating construction materials.
Considerable efforts have been expended to develop water-resistant substrates that can be used in showers and other areas that are exposed to water. However, these materials are expensive to manufacture and time consuming to apply. In addition, these materials are not completely water-resistant allowing water to seep through over time causing water damage.